Talk:Digimon Wiki
Category:Utility This other place I found another Digimon Wiki called Wikimon (http://wikimon.net/Main_Page). Does it have any connection to Digimon Wiki? Shadoom1 06:51, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :I think so. And it's not very good, might I add. >_> Mistranslations, they called the Shadow Abyss the Shadow Hell. And it's not Register Jungle, it's resister Jungle. Like you're resisting something. With all due respect, Gazimon X 18:52, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::I recall someone saying that Wikimon suffered a crash a while back and lost a lot of their stuff. We have no official connection with them, but when we were looking for a new home for the Wikipedia articles we did contact them. We were not sure what their copyright policy was, and in the end Wikia looked like a more stable host, so that's where we decided to put our effort. Assuming they're copyright policy is compatible with ours (GFDL), then we could even directly share content (see DW:COPYHELP for how to do this, for any site). If anyone wants to leave them another message, feel free to tell them that we'd love to collaborate or help out or whatever. The great thing about having our content being under the GFDL is that anyone can use it for free, as long as they're willing to let us use any improvements they make to what they used. -- Ned Scott 05:52, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Nihongo In creating new character pages, the user who split them off seems to have repeatedly based them on Mimi Tachikawa's page, and then modified them as necessary. However, they forgot to correct the Nihongo, so it looks to all the world as if we are claiming that every character's name is read in Japanese as "Tachikawa Mimi". I currently have no nihongo support on my computer, and can't fix it on my own, so can someone who does have nihongo support please check all uses of the Template:Nihongo and verify it has the correct symbols? WWWJDIC has a quick "Translate Japanese" function which can recognize proper names, so just pasting it in that browser should be a quick way to check.KrytenKoro 04:21, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Another New Person Hi you guys i just joined and i'm here to help as best as i can and also I really think Ladydevimon should have her own page. Grindin 01:15, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :The list layout is left over from our import from Wikipedia, and eventually all the Digimon will have their own pages. If she doesn't already have her own article yet you can help set it up by following the instructions at DW:GENERAL#Splitting Digimon articles. -- Ned Scott 05:46, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Soundtracks? I haven't found any articles about soundtrack yet, so I've been wondering about whether it is allowed to create them. These could contain information like what the songs' names are (including the translation, if the name is non-English), who has written/sung the song, to what season(s) it belongs... And so on. And if it is allowed, I have a second questions: Which soundtracks? Only American? Only Japanese? Only these two? Or all that were ever published (including German and possibly others)? I myself currently have 5 soundtracks, so I could write something about these ones: * Digimon Gold (German) * Digimon Vol. 3 (German) * Digimon Frontier (German) * Digimon - The Movie (American) * デジモンフロンティア キャラクターソング・コレクション「サラマンダー」) (Japanese) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 15:06, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :Sorry for the really late response, but if you happen to read this: go for it. Go as far and as detailed as you want. As long as it's true, and you can cite a source (I think soundtracks probably have some kind of product number, much like books having ISBNs), then we'll welcome the information. -- Ned Scott 05:41, 27 July 2008 (UTC) uploading pics how do you upload pics —Preceding unsigned comment added by Catface (talk • ) } :There's a link on the side bar, or you can just click on . -- Ned Scott 04:17, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Speaking of uploading images, how long do you have to wait after joining Digimon Wiki until you're actually allowed to do so. - THB 17:33, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Only a few days tops. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 03:35, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Some idiot tried to make a pokemon into a digimon. Some idiot tried to make a pokemon named Grovyle into a digimon named Grazelmon. I'd delete it myself but I don't know how. I'm also going to check out Seelmon because the edit was made by the same person. With all due respect, Gazimon X 18:22, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Edit: Yep. Seelmon is, in fact, Grovyle's pre-evolved form named Treecko. They didn't make either article to the format and it doesn't even say what level they are.Gazimon X 18:24, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Unable to register A friend of mine wan't to register himself to Digimon Wikia, but we get the message: "It's unable to register you this time." Can somebody help us? BramBenthem 12:42, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :It's likely something that is out of our local control. I would suggest asking at wikia:Forum:Help desk. -- Ned Scott 06:10, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Info? Hi, I'm new and I was looking for information on the Digital Hazard, but I couldn't find hardly anything. Can anyone help me? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Dark Lord Peaches (talk • ) } :We don't seem to have much info on it at the moment, but Wikimon has a nice write up at http://wikimon.net/Digital_Hazard -- Ned Scott 06:18, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Card index pages KrytenKoro asked me on my talk page for assistance on infoboxes for our own card index pages, and I've been trying to think of how to go about it ever since. Technically speaking it should be pretty easy, so the real work is in the layout of the page itself. I have very little knowledge of the card games myself, so I don't know the rules or what common types of information needs to be covered. Between the discussion on my talk page with KrytenKoro and looking at other Digimon fan card index sites, I'm starting to get a feel for it, but I'm thinking maybe we just want a big 'ol brain storm session to figure out these details. In other words, if anyone wants to throw in their input on what they think it should look like, or what kind of information it should have, now is the time to speak up. -- Ned Scott 02:27, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, there is of course the basics, like the card number, the series, the attacks... wait, why am I listing this? *rolls eyes* Alright, basics. And then, I think that maybe we should add information about how to attain the card if it appears in any of the games (especially Card Battle). Also, we can list what are the similar cards, like alternate cards of the same Digimon, which card able to be used to Digivolve into or from all on that card's page. For the article name, we can simply use the card serial, as it is straightforward, instead of having to have multiple of the same Digimon under the same name, which makes it confusing. :Furthermore, I think we should create a few 'lists' (maybe using the original Digimon list as a template) and then listing each and every card (that we can find) under a particular Digimon's name and link. This would allow those looking for a particular Digimon and their cards an easier time. :Of course, I think I remember that some of the US and the Jap cards have the same serials. So I think that may be a tiny problem, but that is easily solved. But even so, there is already plenty of work. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 06:50, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::Because the English and Japanese card games share many of the same serials, I think we're pretty much going to have to organize it like Megchan does. The way the english card game names the option cards, like "FORCE FX/Red Offensive", would also be solved by naming cards under their name, not serial. Finally, this would eliminate redundancy in "Digivolves from" and "Digivolves to" links between the card articles. ::We could compromise, by having redirects for each card serial that redirected to the appropriate card page. ::The problem with redirects would be for double serials between the English and Japanese card games. Should those be disambigs, or just default redirect to the English cards, or what?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 11:23, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::Perhaps we should put links on the pages instead. One that leads to the Jap card and the other that leads to the US one... or was that already what you were implying? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 12:24, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::For the Cardlists, that would work, but for inter-article links and search terms, we'd still have the problem.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 13:12, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Halfshell's Here To Help Hey guys, I can help out. I currently running Elvis Wikia (since lack of intrest and help from anyone, it has been put to the side), I also has Wikipedia in updates, edits, and new materials. I also help bits and pieces with various Wikias. I can auto log in by entering my main wikia.... Let me know, --Halfshell 14:00, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Todo The major editors of this place really need to get together and set up a todo list, so we can get more work done efficiently, and spread the load around. This is a draft based on my personal todo list, though a lot of it would need community approval first anyway: #Finish the MoS Draft. #Be more vigilant about welcoming new editors and going out into the community to spread the word (might want someone else to do this, I'm not a very friendly person). #Split off all species pages, and fix associated redirects and links. #Rename, remove, and replace images. Create image-naming standard, if possible, and categorize images by fan-fiction, stats, etc. Upload small and large sprite's from the DS games, if one can find a good spriters' site. Possibly upload sprite's from the Wonderswan games. Make sure image's do not have invisible background, to prevent dotting when shrunk. #Figure out how to deal with the Hybrids. #Dump info from Digimon World Dawn and Dusk #Revise Coupling article Guidelines and articles #General cleanup on articles, create redirects for various forms of a character Digimon. #Create articles for prominent members of the franchise and community, such as Akiyoshi Hongo or Vandemon. #Setup partnership with one of the major fansites, or at least, links. #Set up "News" section. #Set up Walkthrough sections for the various games. #Set up Userboxes page, as well as possibly "Digimon Partners" Template, or "Wishlist" Template. More user involvement. #Set up Featured Article/Image process. #Set up Card Encyclopedia for all cards. Have English translation of the cards, maybe Japanese too. #Get more information on the items in the series, including personal items. #Create section on Digimon pages for the official Japanese bio's. #Set up links section to Digimon Channel, etc. #Add rarely-known Digimon like Agumon Hakase, Nise Agumon Hakase, Atamadekachimon, Minidekachimon, Amon & Umon, etc., as well as non-Digimon characters like the Digital Deep Ones, Lord Megadeath, and NEO. —Preceding unsigned comment added by KrytenKoro (talk • ) } :A good list. I really need to become active again! -- Ned Scott 02:00, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Anyone who's still interested in this: Please join the discussion at User talk:Ned Scott#Todo list.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 17:10, 7 October 2008 (UTC) X Antibody X-Antibody or X Antibody?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:14, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Katakana What do we want to do in the following situations: *プチ: Petit (Petitmon even uses it as the official romanization of the kana.) *ハーケン: Hook *ツメ: Claw, but as an original Japanese word in hiragana. Why it's in katakana for Agumon's attack is anyone's guess *ツノ: Horn, same as with claw For Puchi and Ha-ken, it's a direct translation to Petit and Hook, but for Tsume and Tsuno, there doesn't even seem to be any reason for it to be in katakana. Plus, the attacks containing these words also have hiragana/kanji, so they would already be in our "romaji" format. Personally, I think directly translating Puchi and Ha-ken to Petit and Hook would be reasonable, since I don't think they're meant to really sound foreign for those parts - that's just how katakana does it for those two.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 05:10, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Wiki.png How did you get that as a link to the main page? I'm having a hard time trying to fix it for my wiki.....--[[User:CoolPikachu!|'☆Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu!|'Pikachu!']] 01:51, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Perfect vs. Ultimate vs. Mega In the US dub, the digimon levels are always referred to as Champion > Ultimate > Mega, while the source material has it as Champion > Perfect > Ultimate. This is even further confused by the existence of 'Super Ultimate' digimon like Arkadimon. I'm assuming that, because it is the most widely used convention on this wiki, the english version is the one that should be applied. Should articles always be edited to conform to this standard (I'm sure I've seen a few that don't do it correctly, and I'm looking for them right now)? I've also seen some sites use 'Champion > Perfect > Mega' to completely avoid the confusion. Rakamon 21:29, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :"Super Ultimate" is the dub term for Digimon above Mega, as evidenced by the D-Tector Susanoomon card. Dub terms are used exclusively on this wiki.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 22:15, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::Oh no, I'm aware of that, I just find the nomenclature really non-intuitive because I'm more used to Ultimate referring to Mega level digimon. I was just wondering if the other possibility of a hybridized naming style had been considered, or if policy should always be to refer to Ultimate rather than Perfect. Just thought it was something to think about. Rakamon 22:38, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::The policy is that Ultimate is used rather than Perfect because this wiki, as an English wiki, places more focus on the US version than the source material. Where differences lie will be noted, but what happens in the English will trump the Japanese in most cases. :::Except for Digimon of Non-Japanese Origin, which are a case in themselves. Lanate (talk) 01:51, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::Plus, a "hybridized nomenclature" would be non-canon and even more confusing to people from either system.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:07, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Unfinished Business I noticed that someone had begun putting images into the episode guides, but never finished. I'd be willing to finish work on the Digimon Adventure episodes, and maybe even Adventure 02, by adding my own images (provided its okay to have faint channel logos like 'Fox Kids' and Jetix' in the corner - they are good quality images, by the way). Is there a particular style I should be staying with, eg. image size? If anyone has any tips to offer, that would help, too. (I'm new and unfamiliar with the way this site is run, so correct me if I'm doing anything wrong here.) THB 13:17, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, we are currently trying to standardise everything. So if you don't mind, maybe you can try this when you name the images: :(Season Name)(Episode Number)-(Image Number).jpg :So, it will look something like this: :*'Adventure Epi07-5.jpg' :*'Adventure02 Epi41-3.jpg' :*'Tamers Epi50-1.jpg' :*'Frontier Epi01-1.jpg' :As for size and the image placement, you can do this: : :Such Sweet Sorrow is a good example of a nice episode guide, as you would have likely noticed. :Just don't forget to add Category:Episode Images to the summary. And stick to a maximum of 6 images. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 14:00, 9 November 2008 (UTC)